


First thirty minutes is free

by shadowcatisajerk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Awesome Laura Hale, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Rumors, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcatisajerk/pseuds/shadowcatisajerk
Summary: This is an unasked for "What might have happened next?" to the story Sell Your Body to the Night by the amazing Dira Sudis.I don't know them personally, but I've been a big fan of their work for years. I've read the original fic more times than I can count and it always made me picture what happened next, on Stiles' first day back at school.So here it is, a fanfic of a fanfic. I know it can never measure up to the original, but I was inspired.





	First thirty minutes is free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sell Your Body to the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838161) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Chapter 1  
The week before he starts school again is surreal. His dad decided throwing him back in mid week was a bad idea and agreed to give him the rest of the week to try to do as much make-up work as possible. The days seem to drag on for years and pass in a blink simultaneously. His dad has to work for most of them unfortunately, having used all his vacation days out looking for Stiles, which makes Stiles’ stomach twist with guilt again. His dad assures him he's just overjoyed to have his son home, but it doesn't do anything to make Stiles feel better. He spends most of his time trying to catch up on what he'd missed, completing several essays for English and a take-home test for math in record time and catching up on all his reading for History.

Who knew fucking off and living in squalor could actually help with his concentration? But having to learn to sleep through constant sirens and only study in a public library had actually made him learn to ignore distractions for the first time. His independent studies seemed to have actually kept him up with several of his subjects, sohe wasn't too worried about that part of school.

The other part, though. The people part. That had him terrified. It had been so long since he'd had any casual personal interactions with someone he wasn't fucking. Derek and Laura were the only people he'd really talked to in a month and his conversations with Laura he could still count on one hand.

That was another weird thing to get used to. He'd barely seen Derek since that morning on the porch. He and Laura had to find somewhere to live and had both needed to go back to San Francisco to make arrangements to move back to Beacon Hills. There had also been their uncle's funeral to plan, which was weird all on its own. How do you mourn for someone who tried to kill your sister and who is also one of your last remaining relatives?

So Stiles had tried to give Derek the space he needed and not be another burden to add to his complicated life. He played a lot of CoD with Scott, who was still giddy every time he came over. He even reconnected somewhat with Heather, but mostly when Scott was there too, and after a while, Stiles was definitely beginning to feel like a third wheel.

He was happy for his friends, but it made something in his gut churn when he saw them giving each other shy smiles and bashfully holding hands. He had missed out on all that. Yes, he had Derek now, and he didn't think that was going to change, but they'd gone from zero to fucking in sixty seconds and he couldn't help feeling cheated.

So by the time he was getting his old backpack ready and packing a lunch for school the next day, it'd been 7 days since he'd seen Derek in person. They texted constantly now that Stiles had a personal phone again, but he hadn't been able to touch him, kiss him, smell him in seven days and it was longer than they'd gone without seeing each other since after Halloween. He didn't want to be that whiny, needy, younger boyfriend and make Derek rethink things, but he really wanted some reassurance. He went to bed early after a shower and pulled the covers over his head before pulling his phone into his blanket cocoon.

“ _hey_ ”

There, that was a mature and casual text, not too needy.

“ _hey    school tom_?” came the reply almost instantly. That was a good sign that he wasn't annoying him.

“ _y   going to suc_ ”

“ _sorry    what can i do_ ”

Well, that was an invitation wasn't it? He wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to see Stiles, right?

“ _miss u_ ”

There, he'd said it. He almost wished he could take it back, but, no, Derek had asked how he could help. And right now getting to see and touch his boyfriend (god could he say that now?) was what he needed.

“ _there in 10_ ” came the reply.

What? He hadn't meant for Derek to just drop everything and rush over. He wasn't that high maintenance, he wasn't. He’d just thought maybe Derek would say they could see each other after school or something.

 _“u don't have 2     I kno ur busy_ ”

“ _driving don't text_ ” came the reply.

Wow, he really was on his way over. Should Stiles get out of bed and get dressed? Meet him at the door? He should definitely change out of his SpongeBob pajamas.

He struggled his way out of his blanket cocoon and hurriedly stripped off his Pj’s. He was still rummaging around in this drawer looking for some that weren't covered in cartoon characters (why did he even own Ren & Stempy ones?) when a loud thump on his window had him yelping in surprise. He threw whatever was closest at the intruder, which is how he was greeted with Derek hanging on to his open window with Stempy hanging off his shoulder.

“Woah, where'd you come from? ” he gasped, plucking the offending pj’s off Derek and trying to shove them out of sight.

“Hotel,” he replied as he pulled himself the rest of the way into the room.

“But how did you get in my window?”

“I jumped. Werewolf, remember?” Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Yeah, that's never not going to be weird. But why are you here?”

“You said you missed me. Do you want me to go?”

“Nooo”, he shouted, then coughed a little so he maybe wouldn't seem quite so pathetic. “No, you can stay if you want. If you're not busy, I mean. You don't have to. But my dad won't be home until 5am, so you could stay a little while, if you want.” He'd already said that, hadn't he? Crap. He was pathetic.

“Of course I want to stay,” he said crowding into Stiles’ space. That was when Stiles realized he was standing there in just his underwear. He grabbed the only pair of navy pajama bottoms he had and stepped away to put them on. He didn't know why it felt so weird to be almost naked around Derek now, since they'd spent entire days together naked at the cabin.

“Stiles, I always want to see you,” Derek said, but he was staring at his shoes, not Stiles. “I thought you were probably sick of me being around, so I was trying to give you space. ”

“What!? I was trying to give you space,” Stiles said as he crowded right back into Derek, plastering himself to his chest. “We're both idiots,” he mumbled into Derek's neck, “aren't we?”

Derek just breathed deeply and Stiles realized that he was smelling him. It was good to think that maybe Derek had missed the way he smelled too.

“Come to bed, ” he said, tugging them in the right direction while also trying to wrestle Derek out of his Henley. They managed to get situated on the bed without much trouble, Stiles still in his pajama bottoms and Derek in his boxers.

“First half hour is free,” he joked weakly and then felt really weird about it. Maybe he shouldn't be reminding Derek he used to pay him for sex.

But Derek just huffed a laugh into his hair and pulled him tighter. “All the minutes are free now. Probably for the best since Laura wants to buy a house here. Now go to sleep. I'll leave before your dad gets home. I'll go out the window, he'll never know I was here.”

“Oh, OK,” he said dumbly, like your boyfriend jumping out your window was just something they did now. Maybe it was. He breathed in deep. Derek was a warm line all down his back and the bed now smelled like both of them and before he could think about how he was maybe turning a little wolfy too, he was out like a light.

Chapter 2  
Getting into his jeep for school Monday morning was surreal. It was just like so many other mornings and yet entirely different from his life the last few months. He drove on autopilot and before he knew it he was parked in the student lot. He realized he was gripping the steering wheel hard enough to turn his fingers white, so he slowly peeled his fingers free, leaving indents in the rubber.

He was contemplating just turning the car back on and driving home. He could picture the disappointed face his father would give him, but just didn't think he could face everyone. Scott had shared a couple of the rumors that had gone around after he disappeared. The most popular one was that he'd killed himself and the Sheriff's department had covered it up to spare his father more grief. Another was that he'd gotten hooked on heroin and ended up in a crack house in San Francisco. He was uncomfortable with how close to the truth that one was. He was sure there were a lot of worse ones that Scott didn't tell him, trying to spare his feelings, probably at least one that had guessed the truth.

His hand was just reaching to turn the key again when a smiling face appeared suddenly at his window. Stiles would deny forever that he squealed like a little girl, but he soon calmed down once he realized it was Scott. Scott, who of course was standing by him no matter what. Scott, who never gave up on him. Scott was there to make sure he didn't have to walk into school alone. He pulled the key back out of the ignition and reached around to pull his backpack out of the passenger seat. It wasn't until he had stumbled out of the jeep that he realized Heather was there too. And that she and Scott were holding hands out in public.

“Dude!”

“Yeah, we had a talk this weekend and decided to give it a try,” Scott said, the faint blush just barely visible on his cheeks. Stiles looked at Heather and she didn't look shy at all, in fact, she looked smug about it all.

Stiles was having to rearrange his world outlook for the second time in the last 2 weeks. Werewolves are real and now Scott was considered a catch by someone who he'd considered a sister for much of his life. What else was the day going to bring?

Before he could contemplate it further, Heather was crossing over to his other side and she and Scott had each grabbed one of his arms and they were all marching towards the entrance. They were making sure he didn't chicken out while simultaneously acting as a shield for him. He had the best friends ever.

Thankfully, he and Scott shared English first period so with a wink to Stiles and a kiss on the cheek for Scott, Heather peeled away towards her French class and Scott continued dragging Stiles into Mrs. Hernández’s classroom. They settled back into the side by side desks they'd occupied at the beginning of the year and Stiles pondered who had sat there while he was gone. He wouldn't be surprised if Scott had guarded it for him, never giving up hope of his return. Before he had time to get teary about that, Mrs. Hernández called attention and he was swept into a discussion of the books he'd read last week.

He was shocked at how normal it all felt. Sure, he noticed how everyone kept giving him side glances and outright stares whenever he answered a question, but Scott was still grinning at his side and Mrs. Hernández seemed determined to ignore the odd looks and just treat it as a normal day, so he decided to do the same.

His next class was History and Heather was in that one. He felt kind of bad that she'd been in his class for two months at the beginning of the year and he'd only spoken maybe two dozen words to her. Now she was back at his side, standing guard and Mr. Arpell seemed to be following the same playbook as Mrs. Hernández, so Stiles settled into the class discussion again, happy he'd spent last week reading the entire history book. For once his efforts to ignore unpleasant thoughts by obsessively focusing on something else had paid off.

Third period was Earth Science, the jock class he'd had to transfer to because Harris was a huge bag of dicks who wouldn't even let him try to catch up in Chemistry. If he could get through this then he had independent study in the library after lunch, where he was sure Heather and Scott would be ready to guard him from the piranhas in the cafeteria. The main problem was that he was brand new to the Earth Science class, so the teacher didn't know him and he didn't know any of the students. The only jock he knew and liked was Danny, who had been his lab partner in AP Chem and a big reason he'd realized he wasn't straight.

Heather walked with him part way, but had to head the opposite way to her art class, so he walked the long hallway alone. It wasn't too bad when he got to the classroom. He gave his new teacher, Coach Kidane, the slip Mrs. Avecedo gave him last week with his transfer info. Most of the students were talking to each other and there were only a few side glances his way. But then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Chris Argent’s daughter was sitting next to the only open seat. He just froze for a moment, long enough that some of the other students stopped talking to stare at him, so that finally jump-started his movement. He looked around again to see if another open seat had materialized, but it hadn't. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up as he stiffly made his way to the seat and settled in. Coach Kidane called attention and asked one of the football players to recap what they'd talked about last week for the new students.

Of course the new girl, Stiles thought he remembered Argent calling her Allison, but he wasn't sure, would be in the jock science class too. Harris never let students transfer in mid-year. But he could do this, he would just ignore her and focus on the teacher and not the way his heart seemed to be trying to beat out of his chest. He was glad Derek or Laura weren't there or they'd know his calm facade was just an act from his heartbeat alone.

He tried to listen to the teacher as he droned on about the different types of rock, but he'd known all about this stuff since 5th grade when he decided he'd become a geologist and become Indiana Jones with rocks, so it was hard not to let his mind wander back to how terrified he'd been when Argent had shown him his gun that first time.

He had experienced a feeling of helplessness and terror that he'd only felt two other times before, when he knew his parent was dead. The knowledge that his dad was actually fine didn't change the memory of how he'd felt when he'd heard G say those words over the radio. He realized that it was the same emotion Argent had produced in him when he'd tricked him into his car and it'd scared him so badly. Just total helplessness and loss of control. His heartbeat started galloping again and he knew he needed to calm down or it would lead to another panic attack.

Just then, Coach's voice penetrated through the fog and he realized they were being paired off to do some sort of class project. Of course, with he and the Argent girl both being new, they were left together as the students quickly paired off. He looked over at her in horror as he realized he was going to have to talk to her.

“Hi, I'm Allie. I'm new too. We met the other day when my dad was registering me for school. So why are you new if your dad's the Sheriff? Where you living with your mom or something?”

Oh God, he was going to throw up. He was going to throw up his breakfast all over Argent’s daughter and she would hate him even more. He must have made some sort of face showing his distress at the question because she paled a little and backpedaled quickly.

“Sorry, that's none of my business. But can you at least tell me what's going on with my aunt? My dad came home last night and told me if Kate called that I needed to bring him my phone right away. None of it makes any sense, Kate's been more like a sister to me than an aunt. She's so cool, she even bought me condoms when I turned seventeen. Does this have something to do with that girl, Lauren?”

Oh, God, he really was going to throw up. He raised his hand and half shouted “Bathroom!” and took off for the hallway before the teacher could even respond. He'd just burst through the door when he felt strong arms go around him. He started to yell, but then he registered Derek’s scent and just threw himself into the hug, burrowing into Derek, finally starting to feel warm again after the icy feeling that had lodged itself in his stomach at seeing Argent’s daughter.

“Stiles, what's wrong? What happened? Do I need to call Laura? Your dad? Where's Scott? You said he'd be looking out for you today.”

“How?” he managed to get out through clenched teeth. “How are you, here?”

“I heard your heartbeat start going a mile a minute. I tracked your scent, ” he murmured into Stiles’ ear. “I, uh, I may have been hiding in the parking lot. Just in case you needed me. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, but it's your first day back. I might have lied to Laura about what I was doing today…”

Stiles pulled back to look the wolf in the eye and was surprised to see a bright blush spreading over his face. Even his ears were bright pink. It was completely new information that he now had about Derek. He loved that he was still finding out new things about this man who'd been inside him more times than he could count. It made him feel like they were dating, for real. He had just pulled him in for a kiss when he heard the loud sound of a throat clearing behind him. He dropped his hands from Derek like he was burning and turned to face the vice principal who was staring them down.

“Hey, Ms. Amzeed. Um, this is Derek. He was just checking on me because of….. Well, Um, everything,” he finished lamely.

“My office now,” she said, pointing down the hall. “Both of you,” she emphasized, grabbing onto Derek's leather jacket when he started to move towards the exterior door, the traitor.

That was how Laura found herself in the high school principal’s office for the second time in two weeks after the Sheriff was unreachable.

“OK,” she said, using her most calm and reasonable voice, “we can all agree that Derek shouldn't have entered the school without permission and that Stiles shouldn't have texted him in the middle of class.” She gave Stiles a side eye to make sure he played along with her explanation of how Derek knew he was panicking.

“But Stiles has been through a very traumatic couple of months. And Derek has been witness to that trauma, including debilitating panic attacks. You can't blame him for wanting to make sure his boyfriend was OK on his first day back. It's bad enough that Stiles had to change classes mid-year because of Mr. Harris, but to put him in the same class as the daughter of a man whose sister burned my family alive,” Laura put up a hand to stop Principal Thomas’ protest. “ _Allegedly_ burned my family alive, fine. But the point still stands. Derek was just worried about his boyfriend and….”

Laura continued to talk in that calm but commanding voice, but Stiles had tuned it out and zoned in on Derek's ears. They were pink again and he realized that it was the first time someone had used that word “boyfriends” to describe them and Derek was blushing. He felt heat rising to his own face as well and when he locked eyes with Derek he knew they were both bright pink and were giving each other heart eyes in front of the principal of his school and he couldn't care less. Or at least he didn't care until he realized that everyone was staring at him and looking like they were waiting for him to answer a question.  
“Um, yes? No? What? Sorry, I maybe wasn't paying attention.”

Mr. Thomas cleared his throat. “That much is obvious, Mr. Stilinski. My question was if you think you can wait until after school to see your boyfriend since at 20 he is far too old to be inside your high school without an escort? If you can restrict your relationship to non-school hours and keep it to the parking lot then we can forget about this whole ordeal. Now, do you think you can return to Earth Science if we ask Coach Kidane to seat you somewhere else or do you need to change classes?”

“No, I'm good in Earth Science. I just wasn't expecting to see her there. I'm fine now. Can I say goodbye to My Boyfriend (he was totally using capital letters in his head, this was a big deal) if we go outside?”

“That would be fine, just keep the PDA to a minimum on school grounds, please, and report to 4th period after lunch.”

So of course, saying goodbye to his Boyfriend (Capital B, he was excited about it, so sue him) took about a half hour of them cuddling together in the parking lot after Laura bid them farewell with a friendly thump on the head for both and a “Be good”.

Which is how Stiles found himself kissing his Boyfriend beside his Camaro as the bell for lunch rang and the doors burst open with a sea of students running out to see if the rumors of Stilinski getting kidnapped during third period by a serial killer were true.

At the head of the pack were Scott and Heather rushing to save their best friend from the jaws of death, only to find themselves being introduced to Stiles’ cute, blushing boyfriend in the parking lot with about two dozen gawkers in attendance. Not the way that Stiles wanted Derek to meet his best friend for the first time, but Derek was smiling shyly by the end, so he guessed it was good enough.

As he bid Derek a final farewell with a last kiss on the cheek and was dragged to lunch by his two friends, Stiles couldn't help but think that he had jumped some sort of final hurdle to getting his life back to normal. By the end of fifth period, the rumors about him had changed from living in a crack house to his rich older boyfriend taking him to Mexico to recover from the trauma. Everyone was still staring, but now it was with envy rather than pity. And if Stiles had been paying attention, he would have noticed Lydia Martin was looking at him with new appreciation in her eyes.

But he didn't notice, because he had a date after school with Derek to go for milkshakes at the diner, with his father's permission, no less. (Just see if you can fatten him up some, Derek) and then they were having dinner with Laura and his dad, which Derek had offered to cook for them and also where Stiles knew that the Sheriff was going to start subtly trying to recruit Laura join the Sheriff's department as a deputy.

He found he couldn't quite stop grinning all through class. If this was how 10th grade was shaping up, he couldn't wait for Jr. year.


End file.
